Heart of Steel
by Warlordomega
Summary: This is my first fic so enjoy
1. introduction

Heart of Steel

Disclaimer: To all of you out there who don't know I do not own any of the Sonic characters or any legal rights to them yada yada yada...

Now that thats out of the way on with the story

Ch 1. Introduction

Omega sat in the middled of a field outside of Station Square. How long had it been since the fall of Metal Sonic. Inside his head his internal clock told him that it had been six months but it felt like eternity. Ever since Rouge had awakened him and shadow from their sleep in the vault he had been wondering why he was created in the first place? If he was supposed to be the pinnacle of the E series line of robots? Why had he been sealed away? Was there some fault in him that Eggman wanted sealed away or was he too dangerous to be released on his enemies? Well none of that mattered anymore he would have forever to think about it after Eggman paid for what he had to him.

Suddenly Omegas internal sensors went off something was approaching at an extreme speed. Omega snapped out of his thoughts and prepared for battle. He switched his battle arms into a pair of gattling cannons. As soon as the target got within range he opened fire on the target which easily dodged all of his attacks. He then switched to his flamethrower and almost fired when he realized who it was. Shadow skidded to a halt in front of Omega trying to catch his breath. "Most people say hello to and not shoot at their allies." Shadow said beginning to sit down. "I'm not most people nor am I human for that matter, but hello anyways. What are you doing out here i thought you went off with Rouge to find out about your past." Omega said in his usual robotic monotone.

"Well we were doing that until Rouge found a clue about the where abouts of the Master Emerald and took off to who knows where," said Shadow

"What do you want," Omega said growing impatient.

"Well while I was searching around I got a message from Sonic,"Shadow said, "It said to meet him at Station Square as soon as possible he said it had something to do with the good old Dr. Eggman."

When Omega heard the words Dr. Eggman his artificial eyes squinted with anger. "I will join you on your trip to Station Square," he said with pure fury. "I knew you would say that well I'm ready when you are," Shadow said in his usually cocky voice. With that Omega started up his boosters and he and Shadow sped off for the city.

Well thats the end of the intro chapter please R&R I don't care if its good or bad


	2. Hello Death

Ch. 2:Greetings

As Omega and Shadow arrived at the meeting spot stated in the message they realized they were not the first to arrive. The meeting place was at the park in the city and from the looks of it there were few people around. Tails was sitting there talking to Cream about why she always brought Cheese and Chocaloa with her every where she went. Vector, Charmy, and Espeo were sitting in the shade of a giant oak tree while Charmy and Vector argued about Vector taking up too much shade. Biggs was looking around with that same big old doppy look on his face. It seemed alittle strange that Sonic was not there since he was the one who sent out the message. Omega looked around saw Amy coming towards them."So let me guess your here about the message you got from Sonic" she asked.

"Affirmative," Omega said, "Where is he we arrived at the appropriate place."

"Dont know," she said, "When we arrived here there was a note the said 'I'll be back in a bit, Sonic' and that was about an hour ago."

"Well," Shadow said mockingly, "for someone who claims to be the fastest thing in existance he sure is taking his sweet fucken time isn't he."

But before Amy could say anything a robot droped down out of what seemed like nowhere with something draped over its sholder. Omega's scanners immediately began to register the target as a friend or foe when he realized it had the same Omega symbol branded on its chest. But before he could fire the robot had already raised its arm at Omega and shot an ray of enegy that fried his movement systems and immediatelly swichted to Shadow and froze his body with a stream of ice. What was strange tho is that no one new what his blue prints were except... "Dr. Eggman," the robot said, "has invited you all to try to stop his newest plan to take over the world. But first see what he has done to your hero." The robot droped the object from its shoulders everyone gasped at the creature the lay before them. "Its Sonic, " Amy yelled out as she ran towards the body. The robot then steped back as everyone rushed towards the body except Omega and Shadow who stood there looking at the robot with pure fury. Omega scaned the body and realized that there were no life signs and Sonic had died of serious burns to his whole body. His eyes then zoomed to his face to realize that the look in his eyes was what organic life forms would call pure agony. "How," Amy said with anger and sorrow in her voice, "how could you do this to him." she said as she pulled out her hammer and rushed towards the robot. "Like this," he said and rose his arm and fired a ball of energy at Amy. But instead of the ball hitting her it absorbed it absorbed her and stopped in the middle of the air. "What the hell is this. Let me out of here." Amy yelled before everyone heard her start screaming and the ball began twisting. As everyone rushed towards the ball "If you dont want to join her inside then dont touch the ball," the robot said over Amy's screams of agony and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Then the ball stoped and shot out Amy's body and dissapeared. Everyone at Amy's body and saw that her pink fur was gone and her skin was charred black, the braclets on her arms had melted on to her skin. Her eyes seem to be nothing but chared sockets and pieces of her clothing were stuck to her skin and blood was dripping from her mouth. "So..son.. ic," were the last things she said as she coughed up blood and died. Everyone stood there stunned by what the had just saw. Cheese began to cry and Bigs had to hold her back from trying to attack the robot. "Well it seems like I left her in alittle bit to long," the robot said laughing.

"Who are you?" Vector finally managed to say.

"Simple," the robot said, "I am Omega MK II," It said and vanished just as fast as it came.

What just happened here. Did a new robot just come in and with Sonic's dead body kill Amy. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, i know i killed Amy and Sonic but it all come to me like this so sue me please send some reviews.


	3. Burial of a hero

Ch.3 Burying a friend

Its was a dark day as Omega walked off to the funeral tho he could not show emotions he had held some respect for Sonic and he didn't know Amy that well except for that she was infatuated with Sonic. As Omega walked up to the coffins that held the remains of Sonic and Amy he saw that everyone was standing there with their heads down. He heard whimpering and looked to see Cheese next to Biggs with her head down and tears running down her face Cream and Choacola seemed to reflect her mood as they wern't even flying. The Chaotix detective agency had bought a reef of flowers with them Knuckles had made the tombstones himself from solid jade and he still had bruises on his hands from the job. Tails had not even come from. Also what he could see and Shadow had also chose to not show up, he had said something about not liking to got to the burial of an advisary. As the priest finished the prayer he began to lower the caskets into the ground Cheese finally lost it and ran screaming off towards the coffin that held what was left of Amy.

"Amy please come back," she screamed out.

"Cheese shes gone to a better place," Biggs said trying to hold back tears of his own.

"But why, why did she have to die?"

"People die everyday Cheese its a fact of life."

"But not like this, no one deserves to die like that. To be burned alive is no way to die," she said breaking down into tears.

"I know. I know," Biggs said with tears running down his cheeks.

Omega just stood there staring looking at how Cheese had just started crying like that. Being a robot he had no emotions but he knew that what had happened was tragic. He then activated his memory banks to the first time he met Sonic.

**.:Flashback:.**

Omega, Shadow, and Rouge stood there looking out across the jungle when suddenly Omega noticed movement in the brush.

"Intruders spotted," he said to his companions.

"Where?" Shadow asked.

"Three about 20 yards from here, one is a hedgehog that looks like shadow except that hes blue, another is an echinda red in color, and last is a fox with two tails."

"Well it seems like those little meddlers are on their way," Rouge said looking in the same direction as Omega.

"Hmm this might be interesting," Shadow said uncrossing his arms from his chest."

**.:Back to the present:.**

Suddenly out of no where it began to rain as everyone began to walk away Omega noticed someone was in a tree a few yards away. He switched his eyes to infrared and from what he could tell from the heat signature in was a female. When everyone was gone the bat jumped down and made her way to the graves Omega then noticed that it was Rouge. But from what Rouge had told him he thought that she didn't like either one of them too much. Omegas made his way over to her and stopped two feet from behind her and noticed that she was caring flowers.

"So you came as well," she said without even turning around.

"Affirmative."

"Eggman finally grew some balls and decided to kill Sonic in the most horrible way he could find."

"I don't even think Eggman could be this clever. He was always more of a man who would want Sonic to try to defeat him and then defeat him."

"So who is going to defeat him this time."

"I still have my revenge and Shadow wants to get his answers."

"So who do you think is behind it."

Before Omega could answer he noticed something glimmer in the light from one of the lamps. He then zoomed in and noticed it was a gun barrel and the person holding it was getting ready to pull the trigger. Rouge heard the sound of the trigger and started to duck. She was almost to late but Omega lifted his arm and blocked the bullet. The Sniper began to aim for another shoot but Omega shot a rocket right in his direction but the sniper had already shot the gun and had hit Rouge in the arm. Omega look down to see Rouge holding her arm and had a look of extreme pain on her face. Omega looked down at the wound and noticed the bullet was filled with poison and it was spreading fast.

"Rouge can you stand," he asked checking around for any other people.

"Does it look like it," she said coughing a little.

"Hold on I'll get you to a hospital," he said as he picked her up and started his jets.

_**Well thats it for chapter three I hope you all like it. I liked to know in what direction yall would like me to take it so please review.**_


End file.
